Control
by Tears for Aurora
Summary: A broken heart is taken advantage of. HGFD.


Control

One-shot HG/FD

RAPE, dunt read if you are young, or... i dunno, if you know you arent meant to, dunt.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this is mine other than the idea.

* * *

When things like this happen all you can hear is your heart beating and the blood that is flowing through your veins triple-time. When things like this happen all you can think about is the girl you love and what your mother would say if you ever let her find out. When things like this happen you just want to die.

When you've got your hands tied to a bedpost. When your legs are forced apart by unmerciful hands. When you watch a head disappear between your legs. When they ignore the "no's" and laugh when you cry. When it hurts and it does not matter to them at all.

Your screams are like music to this bitch. She is taking something away from you, drinking your innocence in. Fucking you dry, hurting you in the worst way. Her nails are long and sharp. Her tongue hot and moist and burning you on the inside.

It started a month ago. She came back to study teaching methods. She looked at you in the most disgusting ways. You had just broken up with your girlfriend. The love of your short life. The one and only. She came and she looked at you and you knew that she wanted. For the first time in months you felt wanted. How could you not be flattered? _Someone_ thought you were pretty.

So you looked back. You stared at her as hard as she stared at you. Her eyes would cloud over with lust. You were just a baby. Only sixteen years old. Never even thought there was any danger lurking in that room that you met her in.

She cast that first spell on you as soon as you walked through the door. She lifted your limp body. She tied you down. She used you while you were knocked out. You woke up with blood on your thighs. You tried to scream but couldn't.

She looked at you. That look that made you feel wanted ... now you felt dirty and used and stupid. She didn't want you. She wanted t do things to you. And she sat there looking at you. Just watching you go through it alone. She got off on it. She let you go with a warning and an invitation. "Demain soir revenu amoureux."

Now you are stuck. For four weeks you have been coming back. Every night. You are controlled. You are subdued. You are _owned. _You have no control. You walk into that room and you are no longer Hermione Granger. You are Fluer Delacour's puppet.

She tells you to lie down, you lie down. She tells you to moan, you moan. She tells you to scream ... you scream. She cuts you up on the inside. Then she soothes the ache. And you come back every night.

Your ex knows what goes on. She sees it. She calls you a whore. She never expected you to find someone else. It bothers her. But you haven't found anything but pain. You've found a slave owner. You've found a master.

She does not understand that you are being raped. She does not care. She does not understand that you love her. That the only reason you even went to that room that fateful night was because you needed to feel anything other than the pain of your broken heart.

You wish you could tell her. That you could go back to her and feel her arms around you. That she could help you escape it. But you have given up. You can't trust any longer. She has broken you. And yet you come back.

Right now! You are walking to the room. You are opening the door. She stands there looking at you in that way of hers. She takes you by the wrist roughly. You walk behind her obediently. She slaps you across the face and tells you to lie down. You do.

She takes off her shirt. She slides out of her skirt. Standing above you in her bra and G-string, anyone watching would think that she is vulnerable; wearing much less than you. They would be wrong. That is part of her power over you.

She turns you on to no end. You feel yourself moisten. She has power, you have none. She has control, you are controlled. She is but three years older than you. You could fight back. She is skinny and she is weak. You have muscles. Why don't you fight? You could break her over your knee!

You don't fight because you have lost the will to. Truly, you don't care about yourself anymore. So let her rip your shirt. Let herrip your skirt. Let her stroke you. Let her bite you, let her touch, grab, fuck, hurt you.

Nothing matters anymore at all. Ginny will look at you and hate you. Fluer willrape you. You will not care. Your life is fucked up. Then again ... its not _your_ life anymore, is it?

_A/N: Review Bitches_


End file.
